counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Nova
:For the Nova's predecessor, see M3. The Benelli Nova is a pump-action shotgun that appears in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. It replaces the M3 from early Counter-Strike games. Overview This Italian shotgun fires 8 rounds of 12 gauge ammunition, as with other shotguns in the game. It can be purchased by both the Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists. It has a slow rate of fire like the M3, but does slightly more damage. Furthermore, the pump of the Nova is slightly faster than the M3, thus enabling users to have a better chance of getting a kill while in combat. The Nova is the replacement for the M3 Shotgun from previous titles and, as with all the other shotguns, the Nova has a 3× kill award multiplier in Classic Competitive whilst in Classic Casual, it's $450 per kill. Properties Advantages *Cheap, compared to the most of the other shotguns *Deadly at close range **Instant kill if all pellets hit a target *$900 kill reward in classic competitive *The Nova has the lowest spread compared to the other shotguns Disadvantages *Low rate of fire *Not very useful at long ranges *Low pellet count *Ineffective against armored players *Cannot penetrate surfaces Gameplay Tactics *Because of the Nova's low spread, users can easily strafe while firing at enemies. Also, if all pellets hit a target (even with full armor), it can kill the target instantly. ** This makes the Nova ideal for maps with lots of enclosed areas or tight choke-points. ** Moreover, this shotgun is slightly more suitable for medium-ranged combat. Try to aim at the head or chest and be sure to crouch. ** Be warned, however, the Nova inflicts the lowest damage for a shotgun, so be sure to take two shots when firing at unaware enemies. * When playing in a competitive match, this is a good shotgun if the player won the previous pistol round. Enemies who lost the pistol round are unlikely to buy armor and will be easily dispatched by the Nova. Counter-Tactics *Avoid close proximity with enemy users! *More powerful shotguns should give you an edge in fighting off Nova users. *Kevlar + Helmet massively reduces damage, giving you time to return fire. *Rifles and submachine guns is normally sufficient to counter users. *Keep strafing; enemies with this shotgun will usually have a hard time in aiming at fast moving targets as the shotgun has a low rate of fire. Achievements Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Gallery Trivia *The Nova shares its reloading animations with the Sawed-Off and shares the same pump sound from the Sawed-Off and the MAG-7. **The pumping sounds of the Nova are reused from Left 4 Dead 2 Pump Shotgun. *It is somewhat odd that the Benelli Nova can also be purchased by the Terrorists in Global Offensive as the shotgun is mainly used by hunters and law-enforcers. *On the left side of the weapon, there is a print that says 'BENETTI'. This could either be a mistype for Benelli (the manufacturer of the Nova) or intentionally done to prevent copyright infringements. The print can clearly be seen by inspecting (pressing "F" in game) the Nova. *The Nova has the same price as the UMP-45 and the Sawed-Off. External link *Benelli Nova at Wikipedia. Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:12 gauge user Category:Pump-Action Shotguns Category:Italian weapons Category:Non-exclusive weapons